


Hold Me

by Speckleflower



Series: Gabenath drabbles [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speckleflower/pseuds/Speckleflower
Summary: "No, no, no-- I can't sleep. It'll kill me, please, don't let me fall asleep..."
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Gabenath drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994413
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Halloween Prompt event!

Nathalie screamed.

A light flicked on outside, and Gabriel ran in. "Nathalie, are you alright?!"

"No, get away! Leave me alone!" She cried, still half asleep. Heavy breaths came from her mouth as she panicked. Her arms flailed and her eyes stared unseeing, clearly still seeing whatever horror had invaded her dream. Gabriel took her arms, and her eyes slowly focused on him.

"A nightmare? Don't worry, I'm here." He said.

"No, no, no-- I can't sleep. It'll kill me, please, don't let me fall asleep." Nathalie protested, reliving the events of her dream.

"You can sleep, you'll be fine. Don't worry." Gabriel said in a soothing voice, hand stroking her hair to calm her down.

"I-" She seemed too tired to argue, so she lay back down, eyelids flickering. After a while she calmed down, and her breathing returned to normal.

Gabriel tucked her blanket around her, pressed a soft lingering kiss to her forehead, and quietly exited, leaving the door a little open so the room wasn't completely dark. He turned back for a second to look at her sleeping form. "I'll always fight your demons for you," he whispered.

Nathalie slept soundly.


End file.
